1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temporarily-retaining clip for a window glass which, when a window glass is fixed to a body opening portion of an automobile by an adhesive, holds the window glass at the body opening portion until the adhesive hardens, and in particular, to a temporarily-retaining clip set for a window glass in which two temporarily-retaining clips for a window glass are connected, and to a mounting jig for mounting the temporarily-retaining clip set for a window glass to the window glass.
2. Description of the Related Art
As illustrated in FIGS. 7 and 8, a window glass 16 is fixed to a body opening portion 90 of an automobile by an adhesive 92. The window glass 16 is held, until the adhesive 92 hardens, by temporarily-retaining clips 12 adhered to the window glass 16.
A thin base plate 18 of the temporarily-retaining clip 12 is adhered to the window glass 16 by double-sided tape 14. An elastic member 28 projects from a supporting pillar 24 which stands on the base plate 18. A pawl portion 30 projects from the distal end of the elastic member 28. The pawl portion 30 engages a mounting flange 32 of the opening portion. Until the adhesive 92 hardens, the window glass 16 is held so as to not rise up.
In consideration of the costs involved in applying the adhesive 92, it is necessary to adhere the temporarily-retaining clip 12 a predetermined distance from the edge portion of the window glass 16.
In order to accelerate the adhering work, there exists a method of utilizing a mounting jig having a holding means which can hold the temporarily-retaining clip 12 and having a positioning portion which abuts the edge portion of the window glass 16 so as to position the holding means at a predetermined position.
However, work efficiency does not improve as the temporarily-retaining clips 12 are one by one picked up, placed in the mounting jig, and adhered to the window glass 16.
As a result, there has been proposed a temporarily-retaining clip part which is equipped with a positioning function and in which a thin plate of a size which can be held by fingers is formed integrally with the temporarily-retaining clip via a connecting member which can be cut out by being folded over.
However, forming the thin plate, which is of the above-described size and which had theretofore been unnecessary, integrally with the temporarily-retaining clip is wasteful in terms of molding materials. Further, because the thin plate occupies a large area in the mold, the number of temporarily-retaining clips produced per batch decreases, and production costs cannot be reduced.